League of Extraordinary Heroes: The Beginning
by LunalarIridess
Summary: This story goes BEYOND the limits of World of Warcraft. Staying in the lines of time, place and events, but the characters are most...amusing. I dont own anything pretaining to blizzard. This is a fictional story based on Blizzards World of Warcraft game and its characters. Most of the characters are based off of REAL people, so please be friendly Leave a review and ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

To say that being in a long-term relationship with adventure is a pain in the ass, that's putting it bluntly. There are several kinds of people and some are just NOT made for this life style. They stay indoors, take care of their children, and lead somewhat happy lives. Totally Oblivious to the world around them and all the wonders and hardship that the land has to offer. However, then you have those, who choose to open their eyes to the world! New beginnings! A Heroic quest! The lifestyle of a true-hearted soul.

This was the beginnings of a group of rather unlikely heroes, and boy was it rocky.

"Could this take, any longer?" the thoughts of a racing young warriors mind caught fire in the mind's eye, a burnt out with the rest of his attention span. Sitting in a lecture hall, watching the Blood elf professor walk back and forth across the front of the room, going on and on about the sunwell and its demise. He had heard this story a thousand times and honestly he was getting bored with it. He took a look around the room. The class was full of young horde of all races. They all tended to sit in their own designated sections.

The Tauren would huddle in the top right corner, playing cards and talking in series of grunts, snorts and tail flicks. All of a different coat of color and patterns. Tan, Beige, Brown, Black, White. Tauren were a reserved type of people. Like all horde races, they mostly kept to their own kind; it was more beneficial to them seeing a blood elf might not enjoy the "I like the color of your coat" pick up line.

The Trolls took the opposite corner and were noisy as can be. Speaking out, cracking jokes (Which by the way were never all that funny) and throwing things when the teacher wasn't looking. This behaviors had settled down some since the guards now popped in every once in a while to make sure the shenanigans level had been kept down to a minimum. You never knew when there was an unsuspecting ninja around just waiting to snap your arm for tossing a paper airplane.

The warrior winced at the thought, he remembered clearly when one of the guards had taken it further than normal and dislocated a student's jaw after his attempted to shoot a spit ball at the teacher. Took one of the paladins entire day to fix it, the kid was in constant pain and it took a while for it to subside. There was not more spit balls after that, but a broken arm is easy to fix and most of the time it's considered one of the more "Bad-ass" Things to do. Personally, the warrior wasn't a fan and tended to roll his eyes and snort every time someone did something stupid.

Then you had the Orc's, which took up most of the front. There weren't very many of them who didn't have a pride issue, and even more so that they couldn't chill and think rationally before going all in balls out on something. It was just the way they worked, however it was incredibly annoying and damn near impossible to work with.

The Undead had their own little front corner to themselves. Some of them stank like the rooting corpses they are, others were so old, their flesh no longer carried and odor and they had been cured of the retched stink. Regardless, they couldn't smell themselves. Most of them were spell casters and always had their noses in spell books, looking up all kinds of magic. Dark, Light, Creepy, not creepy. You name it; one of them had the book for it.

Then of course, you had the Blood elves who took up the middle part of the seating area. They were vain, full of vanity and glory. They spoke highly of themselves and kept near perfect clean areas. Most of the time they would snicker and make fun of the other races, keeping in mind not to make too much fun. After all, the horde DID welcome them with open arms when the alliance had betrayed them all.

For that was ONE thing each race could agree on, the Alliance was scum. They should all perish in fire and battle. Blood and guts spilt on the ground as bodies and rotting corpses litter the battle field. They all craved the end of the disgusting faction. The lives that they had led while under their rule was disastrous. The orc's especially held a certain burning hatred to the humans, devil creatures. Squishy skinned and soft-hearted pigs.

All of a sudden the doors flew open and in stormed a dark slender figure. Shrouded in dark smoke for a moment and the room suddenly felt unsettling. The aura she had on causing this effect but she paid no mind. She was tiny for an elf, but her skin tone suggested something different. Dark, smooth and flawless. Holding just the tiniest hint of silver, it would glitter if in the sun in the right light. Her hair was white as snow and cascaded down the front and back of her shoulders. Her eyes like blue fire globes, burning like the pit of some slow burning desire. She scanned the crowd for a moment, her eyes narrowing as

"What are you doing?!" The teacher spun around, his brow furrowed, shoulders tight and seemed to act like he was towering over the woman. Though, she didn't flinch, she didn't even move. She waited until he asked her again but this time in a less bold way. She parted her lips to speak and for a slight moment, if you listened closely, you could hear the faint whispering echoes of the dead. "Silvermoon is under attack" She stated, starring the teacher in the eye. He raised his brow now, crossed his arms and stroked his long, black beard. "Can't the guards handle it? Why are you barging into my class anyways? Who are you?" The woman narrowed her eyes. "I tell you the city is under attack, and your biggest concern is who I am?"

A few snickers came from about the room, all eyes glued to the little figure. Even so, there were little whispers amongst piers. "Who is she?" "Is the city really under attack?" "What is she?" Things of that sort flew around the room; questions repeated so many time it began to make the warriors head spin. He calmly stood up from his seat, and began to walk down the steps, to the front of the room. The Guard at one of the doors had stepped forward to stop him but there seemed to be a living stone statue in his way. A Gargoyle just hovering in place of his gaze. Stunned for a moment, the guard did not move, giving the warrior enough time to hit the ground floor.

"Wyrmhelm!" One of the blood elves had called out his name, his hands up in the air as if to ask 'What are you doing?' The warrior turned slightly, only enough to get a glimpse of the yeller. Bright blue eyes peered from behind golden, shaggy locks and he stared before shrugging and moving to the door. The woman raised a brow and grinned; pointing to the warrior to instinctively looked up and began to fall back into a defensive stance, triggered by her sudden movement. "Keeping young primitive animals in a cage will do them no good but to learn to be docile" She spoke and they turned her gaze to the rest of them, who clearly were focused on her. She smirked before adding "The only way they will learn, is to be the feral, destructive, aggressive creatures they are." The teacher still stroking his beard, curious as to where this woman was going. "Lunch has come to our doorstep children, go feast"

With that, she pointed to the door. Each and every one of the young horde students, of all races and classes alike, ran for the doors, some grabbing their gear and clumsily putting it on while walking. Others were using spells and enchants to change forms as mana dust flooded the room. The Warrior looked at the woman, his eyes squinting. She looked back, just as cold as her gaze normally was but she was smirking, and tilted her head a little. "Run along little lion cub, show me what those claws can do" She pointed to the axes that sat behind his chair. He opened his mouth to say something but the woman took a step forward and shouted. "WHAT?! ARE YOU FEARED?! MOVE IT! YOUR CITY IS IN TROUBLE AND YOU LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT RIGHT NOW! SHOW THE HORDE YOUR WORTH!" The warrior stepped forward and growled, yelling just as loud as she did "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" The Woman crossed her arms and looked pleased, raising an eyebrow and smiling, eerily and taunting. "There's that warrior heart." She shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes and he stormed away from the woman.

He hated being made a fool of, who the hell was this woman and what gave her the right to break up a class? Granted she was his saved-by-the-bell kind of deal but the NERVE! He's show her, even if that's what she wanted from him. That he had more than just a warriors heart, he had its body and mind too. His soul locked tight and forever bound to the warrior way of life, he would show up her up and when it was all over and done with, perhaps he'd even duel her. Embarrass her in front of everyone, perhaps then her nerve would be shot down. He had the power and just dripping with confidence. He stormed to the locker room and changed into his gear that ever-present feeling of impending doom lingered in the small of his mind. 'The city is under attack, and I'm worrying about some stupid woman' He thought to himself and shook his head, placing his helmet on forcefully as he slammed against the doors, thrusting them open so hard they hit the sides of the building.

It took everything he had not to drop his axes. This wasn't and attack, it's a massacre! Students, Guards, Civilians all lay on the ground either wounded or dead. Healers fighting desperately for mana as they take care of as many as they can. Tanks not able to hold aggro very long before they too,perish and drop to their knees. This only fueled the warriors rage more and more and within a few seconds, he was full of it. He took a deep breath….and plunged right into the fight.

"I know very well who you are..." The teacher spoke to the woman as she climbed the stairs of the lecture hall and turned to face the man. "Oh?" She spoke, amused by the thought that her name, or reputation good and bad, had made it so far as to into the higher schools of the horde. "I do, you're the undying death knight….Avia, is it?" the woman nodded cautiously, and sullenly. "Aye that I am." She spun to face him fully now "And just what, have you heard about me that you know exactly what I am" The teacher held his gut and began to laugh, hysterically. Avia's look went flat and the earlier summoned gargoyle now silently glided through the air towards it master and looked at her, as she looked at it. Both of them had expressions of stone as they faced the teacher once more once he was done laughing. "Everyone who is anyone has heard the gossip about you….you aren't one of us, are you?" He took a step towards her and she stood her ground "Tell me, Avia" He paused, his emerald eyes glaring at her from behind dark locks. "What was the price, to be with the horde?" Avia had herd enough and stomped on the ground which began to form a runic pattern in blood and boiled and bubbled. The teacher stopped, dare not go touch it. "What you should be asking, is what the Alliance offered me that I turned down." She growled and spoke behind clenched teeth. "The price was nothing compared to what it would be had I gone to the other side, mind your tongue blood elf. I hold no grudge against you but nor do I hold any racial ties to your kind. I will not think twice about cutting you at the knees."

"Avia!" A shrill voice rang among the eerie sounds the had once filled the room, now filled with the all too comforting silence and the soft purrs from a kitten perched neatly on the shoulders of a young priest, dressed in brown and blue robes. He hair was a deep red, eyes as bright as Peridot, figure was tall and slender. The death knight hung her head and sighed "They sent you to babysit me?" she grumbled and stared down at her shoes. The priest crossed her arms and disturbed the little long-haired brown calico on her shoulder who stared at her with big, round, golden eyes. The Priest ignored the look the tempting little furrball was giving her and began to walk down the steps, waving her wrists around for a moment as purple sparks scattered across her slender fingers and dropped to the floor, dispelling the red marks. "I volunteered, now let's go! The boys are having all the fun!" She grabbed the arm of the death knight who immediately yanked it back. The priest made a sad little noise and pulled both her hands to her face. Avia looked over to her and sighed, the sad look on both the cat and the priests face was enough to make her ice heart melt and she began to move, ignoring the teacher whose life she had just threatened. "Such a fragile thing…" She muttered and grabbed the priest's hand, and tugged her gently. "Comon…" She sounded irritated but the undertone of her words sounded thrilled. The priest giggled and followed excitedly.

"NO!" The warrior screamed as hid battle cry fueled even more of his power, watching his teammate who had taken his backside just as an incoming attack had blindsided him. The orc's body hit the ground with a heavy thud, eyes glazed over, blood oozing from the large gash in his head where his helmet had failed to protect him. Slamming his axe down and deep into the shoulder of a draeni paladin, he wretched the weapon from its wound and darted behind him, body slamming into a Night elf druid in bear form, about ready to maul the last bit of life from a younger female trolls body. The bear fell over and hit the ground, knocked unconscious for a few moments while a Tauren hunter shot the bear clear in the forehead while is wolf pet tore into its flesh, ripping open its body and spraying blood all over the once clean cobblestone road.

"HEY!" The warrior shook at the troll's body, who was now staring blankly at the sky, the movement in her chest growing fainter and fainter. He had just enough time to catch a glimpse of the gnome mage begin casting in his direction, he had forgotten his rage for a moment, in light of the creature he was so desperately trying save. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the troll. If this was the end, he'd die a hero…..

"FORA!" A woman's voice rang out; it was the death knight from earlier. "RIGHT!" A lighter, more airy voice rang through the air. The warrior clenched the young girls body hard, thinking that they hadn't gotten to him in time, and these were those final seconds you remember before all lights go out and your perish. But instead, the troll in his arms began gasping for breath and a tiny, dainty hand rest on his shoulder. "Sir, sir! Please let go of the troll. I have this from here" He opened his eyes, only to end up staring right into the priests. She smiled lightly, the little dimples in her cheeks prominent. "Ah good! You're awake!" She spoke and clapped her hands together, the troll wiggling from his grasp and sitting up, breathing hard. The priest bent down to take care of her and hand her off into the safe guarded hands of a Tauren druid, who's eyes were bloodshot as all hell, but functional enough. She had cast her shield upon him and sent them on their merry way. "FORA!" The death knight shouted again. "THIS ANTI MAGIC SHIELD DOESN'T LAST FOREVER!" The priest jumped at her words. "Right, sorry! Let's get you up." She spoke to the warrior who was confused and angry all at the same time. He didn't need saving, and he certainly didn't need if from her. The priest could see his distress and sighed. "I'm Fora, and you're welcome for saving your life. Now you have to move." She had begun to pull him up; the cat on her shoulder began to dig its claws into her shoulder pads and acting as if she was trying to pull as well. "Comon, move! You're heavy!" The warrior finally gave in and let the priest hoist him up.

"GO!" Fora shouted at the death Knight who had run at the mage, dodging its spells and cut the head clear off its body, the blood head shooting up into the air and falling at the feet of the priest. She squealed in protest. "AVIA!" She yelped and the death knight turned to see if her fragile little comrade was hurt, but she then laughed instead and spun her blades and looked into the eyes of the warrior next to her. She pointed with a blade. "Protect that one, you owe her." And then took off after a dwarf with its cannon aimed at one of the hordes men. Fora tilted her head at the warrior and smiled before taking off, a serious look crossing her face as she ran from one wounded body to the next, casting healing glows and shields as the druid came and retrieved the injured persons. "Well?" She asked a hand on her hip. "You going to stand there all night or help me?" Her brow furrowed and she had now crossed her arms, a somewhat pouty expression across her face. The warrior raised a brow. How does anyone get anything done around this woman? She's incredibly distracting and even more so dramatic…but still. She was a fantastic healer. He began to jump back into the fight, taking the back of now more elite heroes that joined the fight, all seeming to flock around Avia and Fora, working with them as one united team.

The warrior stared at the city that turned battlefield in a matter of minuets. The stone stained red with blood of his enemy's and his friends. Healers had now flocked to the scenes, fresh from the orb that had traveled by zeppelin via orgimmar. He took a long, deep breath and took off his helmet. His face ,covered in sweat and his shaggy hair stuck to it in small, wet clumps. Fora turned to look at the warrior from across the yard and grinned, even blushed some. "Soooo, that's the warrior you were talking about?" She spoke quietly to the death knight who was attending to the body of one the fallen students from the school. She quietly nodded to the priest and hauled the body over her shoulder. "Heard a lot about him, not sure if there is a method to his madness, but I'd say he earned his weight in gold today….." Fora still had her eyes on him, well, rather staring straight at him before Avia snapped her fingers in front of her face. Fora immediately looked at Avia with the puppy dog eyes and a small pouty lip. "Via…" She whispered and the death knight's expression went stone. The longer she stared at Fora though, the harder it was to avoid the inevitable. "I'll offer him a place after this mess." The priest giggled and did a small happy dance, to which caught the corner of the warrior's eye. Fora took the little kitten off her shoulder and held her in the air. The cat mewed quietly and stared at the priest with her big eyes, her tail twitching ever so slightly. "Hear that bun? Cute butt gets to stay!" The cat didn't look anymore amused by the news as she did by the fact that her slumber was disturbed, but she had quickly turned mood when For a began to scratch at the back of her ears and hold the cat tenderly. "Cute butt?" Avia laughed out loud. "Are you kidding? THAT'S why you want him around? Because he has a cute butt?" Fora shrugged "That's not the only reason! And you know it. Wasn't it you who wanted him to join rank in the first place?" Avia chuckled, "Alright, you got me there….stay put. I'm going to go take care of this." Fora Nodded and continued to pet the purring animal.

She looked up again to see the Warrior staring at her and her cheeks had gone from pale, to rosy to bright red all in a second of time. "Oh no…he herd me" She whispered out loud. His gaze wasn't cold but unwavering and granite. She couldn't tell what he was thinking or how he felt about her little nickname, suddenly, in all but a moment of time; the warrior was off in a flash. Blowing right past Fora and then…silence. The faint ringing of an axe swinging against the air and hitting bone and flesh was what broke the sound barrier. Just behind the Priest, lay the now battered corpse of human rouge. The chest cracked open, guts spilling out on the floor. The blade in his hand tipped with a deadly poison not only inches away from the priest. Her gown stained in blood, but this didn't bother her. What bothered her was the fact that her little kitten had specs of filth all over her fur. She turned to the warrior and took a shaky step forward, leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek before walking away with the cat, mumbling about cleaning up.

Avia not even a foot away, stared directly at not only at the warrior who had saved her ditsy little friend, but the druid bear who lay sleeping two feet away from where For a was standing. She growled and stomped right over to him and kicking the bear so hard, it grunted and looked up at her, giving a noise of protest. "YOU LAZY SACK OF BONES! PAY THE FUCK ATTENTION!" She threw up her hands, the bear who had just shook his head at the death knight and went back to sleep. She mumbled to herself "Should have never let the rouge convince you to eat those mushrooms…." She sighed and rolled her eyes, now focusing her attention on the warrior. She grinned "I knew you had it in you warrior…" He stared at her, still loathing how she treated him earlier, but he owed her. Owed her his life. "Walk with me" She insisted and held her arm out in the direction, already a few steps in front, the warrior began to follow behind. "I have proposition for you" She spoke loudly "And I think it's something, you'll find most…..rewarding..."


	2. Chapter 2

The paths of life are often laid out for us. We follow the rules, listen to our elders and move along in life like any normal person would. However, like any good nature trail, there are surprises everywhere. Little twists and turns and side paths that'll go on for miles just so you can reach the little hidden stream with the beautiful waterfall and the simple tranquility that was worth the hour hike down. That is the path of a Hero. We live our lives normal for a while but then we come across the choice. Do we make a difference? Or do we move through the motions?

"I'm sorry about the loss of your friends" Avia spoke, her tread was light and she was quiet as both her and the warrior walked away from the happenings of the battle. The warrior stared at the back of her head for a while, and she could feel his eyes borrowing into her skull. She was ok with this; it meant he was paying attention. She sighed and spoke again, quietly, reaching the outskirts of the city by Stillwhisper pond. "As you know, the world is changing. The quality of hero is degrading." The warrior shook his head "How can you say that? You lead them all to slaughter?!" Avia sat down in the grass, and watched the water. The brightly colored fish in the pond glinted in the little rays of light that peeked through the unrelenting canopy of trees. "You have spent your life, in a little box. Listening to the stammering words of an old grey man who's never seen battle, much less lifted up a sword." She titled her head and sighed. The warrior clenched his fists, who the hell was she to say anything about them? What did she know that they did not? Still, he kept his cool the best he could, still. It was bubbling under the surface.

"Heroes aren't meant to be raised in a box, warrior." She spoke quietly, now eyeing one of the apprentices across the way, stacking books that had been knocked over in the attack. "We thrive on the hunt, the kill, the feeling we get inside when we save a life." She took her attention from the books to the warrior. "You cannot get that in a box. At your age, I was doing quests. Out in the deep parts of the world. Away from the city of my birth." She took a deep breath and waited from the protest that would soon come. But nothing was said. The warrior had eased up some. She had a point; nothing he learned in books was ever relevant to his class. He didn't cast very many spells and had no way of healing. A warrior's strength comes from training and practice. Not books. Avia nodded and continued "I learned what the true meaning of being a death knight was from going out into the world, and making my name." She stood up and looked at the warrior who still glared with cold blue eyes. "As I've herd, you've already made a name for yourself, Wyrmhelm." She grinned and raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

The warrior tightened his jaw "A name?" he spoke through clenched teeth. The death knight nodded "A name, your name. There aren't many like you are there? And even less so, those of your kind who are even given an ounce of respect like you have." He shook his head; he knew this is what it was going to come down to. You could see it in his face, the sharp angled jaw of an elf but the rosy cheeks of a human. His ears at half the length, his mother's eyes and his father's looks. "You and I aren't so different though, Wyrmhelm. Take a look at me" She took a step back and opened her arms. "Do I look anything like your typical blood elf? Hell no." She shook her head "I'm furthest from any of your faction's kind, same as you. " The warrior took a step forward and narrowed his eyes. "What even gives you the authority to call yourself horde then? What gives you the right to speak to me like we have anything in common?" Avia sighed and shook her head. "Child, the same price your parents paid for your safety, was the same I paid for mine."

"OH! Hold still you little creature!" Fora's voice rang out amongst the hushed conversations at the inn. The little kitten she held so dear was now giving her such a fuss when trying to get a chunk of bone that had clung to her fur. The priest put the cat on the table, took a step back and placed her hands on her hips. Her brow furrowed in frustration. A hearty laugh came from the corner and Fora spun around to see who it was. "This is why I prefer dogs." The words came from one of the heroes that joined the fight, now resting in the inn with the other elites who showed up. Fora sighed "You can't carry around dogs, and if you can it doesn't deserve to be called a dog." She replied and another laugh came from the figure who had now stepped forward into the light. He was an Orc, green skinned, soft eyes and a cheerful smile. "Heavy!" The little priest squealed and literally jumped at the Orc, giving him a quick hug. "I didn't see you come in! When did you arrive?" The Orc sighed and grumbled "At the end, I had the drag the other druid through the portal by his tail." Fora raised a brow "But I had the druid in my group…" Heavy crossed his arms.

"Fora, there are two…" Fora's face flushed and she hit her hand to her forehead "DUH!" She joked and sighed. "Good to see you here though, are the others waiting to regroup?" Heavy nodded "Just waiting on that damned death knight" Fora rolled her eyes. "Avia is busy, she'll be here soon. I promise. " Heavy narrowed his eyes at the priest for a moment, and she did it right back, keeping eye contact for a whole two minutes before Fora began giggling like crazy. Heavy rolled his eyes and chuckled, walking over to the cat who had clearly been oblivious to all of it, but simply worrying about cat things like, weather its ears where clean or not. "One two and! Ah! *RWWWAARRRR* Got it!" The cat's ears had gone flat against its head and it shied away from the Orc who now held a small tuff f fur and a bone chip in-between his fingers. Fora covered her mouth for a moment and ran to the animal, grabbing it tight as it tried to get away from the both of them. "Shhh Bunny…its ok! Look! No more goobers!" She began to pet the animals belly and before long the angry cat turned into one of tranquility.

The warrior held silent, looking down at his helmet he had clutched between his fingers. A Faint, engraved crest shone brightly through the grime that had covered it up. 'My parents…' he thought and Avia cleared her throat. "I didn't bring you here to talk about the past; I came to offer you a future." She took a breath and waited for her words to sink in, as the warrior was clearly distracted. 'My parents….I promised, id make you proud…' He looked up from his hands and back to Avia, who was about a foot away now. "A future without a cage, without bars, without limits and rules. A future to guarantee what you were born for." The warriors face went back to stone "Ok…" he spoke, his body now relaxed and interested in the wretched woman's words. "Join us….Fora and I." She spoke, and he looked confused for a moment before Avia began again. "We belong to a group of….misfits shall I say. Those of the highest degree who rock the world, like it was our bitch." The warrior sighed, what a great pitch….'We make the world our bitch' doesn't say very much, but from what he had herd come from this woman's mouth, she wasn't one to sugar coat anything. "I need time" He spoke but not a moment later Avia shook her head. "This is a one chance offer, Wyrmhelm. You either take it or you don't."

The warriors began to open his mouth when they both herd the sound of Fora's giggles coming from the main gate. Behind her, was the crowd of what he thought were elites from orgimmar. He now saw that they looked nothing like city grunts. All different races from the horde, banded together in one formation and they got along…..He could hear the jokes being made back and forth between those in the crowd.

Two orc's, a shaman and what looked to be like another warrior making jokes about the troll rouge in front of them tanking, who looked extremely displeased and began to squeal in protest. The brightly colored hair on her head seemed to change hues and shades every few seconds. A druid, chasing after one of the Undead woman and a blood elf male running after the druid yelling something about "This is not the place for that!" What seemed even more odd was that one of the company they kept, was changing classes and races rapidly, and spoke in a very thick accent that made most of the group stop and ask just what he meant. "Hey!" Fora yelled and waved enthusiastically at Avia and the warrior. The warrior coughed and made no attempt to wave back but only to be elbowed by the death knight, who was waving back. "Fora is very persistent. If you don't wave back, she'll continue to bug you until you pay attention." The warrior sighed; he was right about this girl. Very distracting….Still, he lifted a hand and gave a halfhearted wave. It had apparently satisfied the priest because she went gallivanting off to her undead horse mount parked by the portal.

The group had taken light to the benches in the area and took a seat, apparently waiting for something or someone. Avia turned her eyes back to the Warrior. "Last chance, they're waiting, and Heavy gets cranky when things aren't done in a timely manner" She mumbled the last part, but the warrior heard it loud and clear. Avia waited a moment, staring at the warrior who clearly had gears turning in his head. 'They set me up at the school to do good….but what good is it doing really? Shouldn't I be out there? Shouldn't I be following their footsteps?' the questions turned in his head for a long while and the death knight had begun to walk away, Fora's eyes were ever present on them both, waiting excitedly for his decision. She always liked new people, and this one had a cute butt so you know, bonus! But taking the looks aside, he clearly had talent. Which was something they needed, desperately…..after the lich king had let loose his plague, there were many of them and now…only a few, diverse, strong remain.

A sad expression crossed her face, but she was taken back to the real world by the rouge that had begun shouting "I CAN TANK MON!" Fora giggled lightly. "Sure Tilli, let's go with that." She spoke and the rouge turned to look at her, her eyes fierce. Fora giggled and tried to make a tough face but it was hard when she was smiling. The rouge began to stomp off, playfully and she watched her fade. "Oh no! Where did Tilli go?!" She shrugged her shoulders, the little furry creature that had been mad a little bit ago now slept snug in the little hammock of Fora's shoulder pads, enchanted especially just for the little creature, so she couldn't fall off. "HERE MON!" The troll yelled and came out of the bushes, jumping on the Orc shaman who began to yell "Ah! Get off of me!" and flailed his arms frantically while the rouge held tight yelling "I GOT THE AGGRO! QUICK! TAKE HIME DOWN MON" Fora began to laugh hysterically, holding her gut as to not split the seams of her robe. The other Orc, Heavy, grabbed the back of the rouge and ripped her off. "That's enough from you. When you can keep up with me, THEN you can tank" He told her, and the lights in the trolls eyes lit up and she began to dance on spot, rumbling laughter came from the entire group.

"I'm gone for a moment and I miss all the fun!" Avia chimed in, and the group welcomed her back. "Not just me, gentlemen." She held up her hand and stepped out of the way, the warrior a few steps behind her. The group had quieted down. "Everyone, This is Lord Maximus Wyrmhelm." She put her hand on his shoulder, but almost instantly he shrugged it off. Avia rolled her eyes and Fora raised an eyebrow. "He'll be joining our ranks" Everyone went around and welcomed him, even one of the druids who had JUST NOW, stumbled out of the gates of Silvermoon in bear form, barely able to walk straight. "Whoa, too much to drink buddy?" The Orc shaman asked and the bear grunted. "Ah, I see….I want what your smoking" He grinned and the group snickered.

Occupied with picking on the barely lucid druid, the group had turned their attention, leaving Maximus and Fora by the portal, and waiting. Fora tilted her head at the Maximus who had seen her from the corner of his eye. "Yes?" He asked his voice quiet. The priest smiled "I don't think I thanked you for earlier." Maximus turned his gaze to her, his eyes soft and his expression less uptight. "You did, remember?" He pointed to the cheek Fora had pecked earlier. She blinked rapidly a few times a covered her mouth, her cheeks growing a brilliant rose shade. "Oh! I'm sorry if I was out of bounds, I just-"But Maximus held up a hand. "It's fine Fora" Fora's voice went very quiet for a moment. "Really?" Maximus nodded "Really" Fora smiled and dropped her hands slowly "Good, because to tell you the truth, I wouldn't be able to explain it to you if I tried" The warrior now looked confused at the priest. "Huh?" He asked, and Fora opened her mouth to speak but Heavy had stepped in the way.

"Welcome to the guild Maximus, I'm Heavy" The Orc held out his hand for a shake and Maximus shook it, cautiously but Heavy didn't seem to mind. "So, you're the other warrior." Maximus nodded and Heavy chuckled "Glad do have another one on the team, what level are you at in training?" Heavy's voice was deep, booming, but kind. "60" Maximus mumbled, half expecting to be taunted, but that was not the case. The Orc simply pet his beard and nodded, his expression puzzled like he had on last piece and couldn't find a place to put it. "You've got a ways to go kid, don't worry. We'll get you there." He patted him on the back and called the rest of the group. "To Dalaran!" He pointed to the purple portal and they cheered, heading straight for it and disappearing in a flash of light. "Dalaran?" Maximus spoke out loud, not meaning too but Fora was still there. "Mhmm, Dalaran. The city of mages. You'll be safe there." She held out her hand, in thinking he might not know how to use a portal. But this was not the case. He nodded and walked straight into it, bumping her hand. He was gone, and Fora was the only one there. She sighed and looked to the sleeping cat on her shoulders.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed hers through the portal and yanked her in. She had almost fell on the ground on the other side in Dalaran had it not been for Avia who had yanked her through. "And just what were you waiting for? Brewfest?" Fora rolled her eyes. "No! But let's go get drunk anyways" Fora giggled and Avia agreed, heading to the filthy animal for some good eats and a cold brew. "Anyone else coming?" Fora asked. A few of the guild members had already been going over there anyways, when Fora turned and asked Maximus. He blinked a few times at her words and she began to say them slower "Arrrreeeeee yooouuuuuu cooommmmiiiinnn-" Maximus sighed and put a hand on Fora's mouth, he hated being talked to like that, but he made sure he was gentle. Fora was fragile after all, he didn't want to break the healer on the first day. Fora put her hand on his hand moved it, still holding tight and frowned "Well then! Guess I'm dragging you there." She began to pull him in the inn's direction. He pulled his hand out of hers. "I can follow you there, you don't have to-"Fora's laugh caught him off guard. "Babysit you? Now you sound like Avia" His brow furrowed, how are she compare him to her, but this didn't seem to phase Fora. She was used to dealing with stubborn people. Going back to what Avia said, Fora was persistent, and she would get what she wanted one way or another. "Comon" Fora spoke gently and began to walk out of the landing and down the road. She took the now fully awake cat off her shoulder, her big golden eyes staring at her and she pets her softly. "Go on! Go play!" She giggled as the cat trotted over to the two large wolves at the entrance, and snuggled into the white ones tail and began to purr. The beast opened its eyes for a moment before closing them, not seeing the cat as any kind of a threat.

Fora turned to see if Maximus was following her, but when she didn't see him, she sighed and turned back around. "Oh!" She had bumped right into Maximus, bouncing right off his armor. Fora looked frazzled for a moment, the armor was spikey but she quickly recovered. "Ok" She spoke "First thing before you get a drink….get that repaired." She pointed to his chest plate, which had gained large dents and scratches from battle. Maximus looked down and sighed. "Where?" Fora grinned. "Now, if you can be polite, I'll show you the city." Maximus blinked a few times and nodded solemnly. Fora giggled and jumped up and down for a moment. "Come, follow me and try to keep up! wouldn't have to hold your hand now" She snickered and tossed her head back laughing. Maximus sighed, this woman was going to be a pain in his side he could see it.


	3. Chapter 3

The mind can be the strongest tool, and the weakest. It holds all our knowledge, our thoughts, the things that make us who we are. But it also holds our memories, the good and the bad. This is what cripples us. Nobody has a happy life; there is always some kind of sorrow that happens eventually. Our emotions will always get the better of us in the end. We may put up that little wall and block them, but it'll build and build, until finally the dam breaks and there's this rush of everything you've been hiding. And when you break, you best be ready for it.

"Anddddddd, we are back here!" Fora exclaimed, her arms spread wide, as if to embrace the build which was even far too large to attempt. But if she could, she would. Maximus just stared at the priest. After spending the last hour with her, walking around the city, he gathered most of what he would need if he was to make this his new home. She blinked at him a few times, as he stared off into the distance. "Hello?" Fora had spun quick on her heels and now began waving frantically in front of the warrior. Maximus glared at her. "I'm here, you can get out of my bubble now" Fora sighed and put her hands on her hips. "You have to be the most grumpy person I have ever met, You even trump Avia!" Maximus grunted at the death knight's name, Avia. Bleh, it left a bad taste in his mouth and he wasn't even the one saying it. Fora sighed and began to walk into the inn. "VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIA!" She shouted, and the death knight turned around on her bench, slowly, mouth full of salted venison. Her ice blue eyes stared at the priest for a moment before swallowing and answering in a gruesome tone. "Yes?" Fora giggled and bounded over to the death knight and sitting in-between her and the Orc shaman who had given her a look and then chuckled. "Well you have a lot of energy tonight, eh?" Fora nodded. "I have a lot of energy all the time" Avia laughed "Ha! Yea, until you crash in the middle of a mission and I had to drag your ass back home." The whole table chuckled.

Fora pouted "That was once and I was under a spell!" Heavy bellowed from across the table. "Sleeping spells don't last 4 hours, Fora" The softhearted laughter rumbled the table again. Maximus stared at them for a moment, unsure of what to do. "Oi, uhh new guy. Come over here" Maximus looked to see who had spoken. It was a mage, who wasn't really a mage because the visage would change so often, he wasn't able to tell what exactly his true form was. Tilli looked up and elbowed the shifter next to him "You be scarring the boy mon, pick a picture and stay there." The mage looked at the rough and laughed "I uhh, could say the same about your hair, uh Tilli" The troll gave him a glaring look, the mage laughing again and nodded "I kid, I kid." And picked the visage of an Undead warrior male. Maximus walked across the room and took a seat at the end of the table. Avia looked down the way at him and hit her hand against the table.

"Ok, New kid. You know the drill everyone." For a moment there was silence, complete and utter silence. "Well, I guess I'll go first then" The Orc Shaman spoke and stood up. He was wearing light colored robes and bored a shield of lighting that was now sitting on the ground behind his seat on the bench. "I'm Anomally, you can come to me with questions aboot anything" Fora covered her mouth and snickered at the accent. Anomally looked over at the priest for a moment, unapproving of her giggle. She shrugged her shoulders and he sat down. The next one to stand was the troll "Names Tilli mon, and I'm de best tank here!" She began to flex at the table. Heavy grabbed her by the belt and sat her down. Tilli made a noise of protest. "Eh, you be doing that again mon, and I'll be chopping off one of dem pretty fingas in ya sleep" Heavy rolled his eyes "So rude." The rouge took her daggers from their holster and spun them around on her fingers, like a pro. Avia cleared her throat and the rouge nodded, putting her daggers back in her belt and sitting down. Next as the warrior "I'm Heavy, and I'll be here if you need glyphs and warrior advice" He sat down about as fast as he stood up and began to drink his mead again. The Undead gentlemen stood up and bowed. "I'm Lia, nice to meet you" The accent on his words was thick but understandable. All of them had turned to look at Avia and Fora. Avia shook her hand dismissively. "The kid already knows who I am" Fora stood up and waved. "I'm Fora, Holy priest and tailoring extraordinaire! " Avia did the same thing Heavy did to Tilli and pulled Fora down back to her seat by her belt. Fora grunted in protest but let it be. She looked around concerned for a moment and Avia furrowed her brow at the sight of the little priest's distress. "What's the problem now, Fora" She grumbled. Fora sighed "Wait but wheres…-"

*RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRWWWWARE*! A loud, bear cry came from the entrance of the inn and the entire guild turned to look, it was one of their own. It had collapsed on its side, several arrows stuck in its shoulder blade. Anomally and Fora sprang from their seats and rushed to the animal, which now started to phase back into a Tauren. Anomally started casting a healing spell while Fora sat the druids head on her lap and stroked his ears. He began to speak in soft, hushed tones. His words were cryptic and there was very little information that passed through his lips before he passed out. "What'd he say?" Tilli cried, now standing on the table, trying to get a better look at them. Anomally sighed and Fora shook her head mumbling "Why didn't they tell us?" Maximus stared at the group; they all looked like a bunch of baboons. One was on the table; another was pulling arrows out of another and healing wounds without any sanitary means. Maybe this was the human in him…he was sure his horde side wouldn't have been so bothered by this, but the human made him OCD. His right ear twitched and he sighed. Damnit all, what had he gotten himself into? Anomally stood up, his job done as Fora began to hum soft tunes into the recovering druid's ears, his tail twitching slightly to the beat.

"We have a problem." He mumbled and everyone groaned. "What is it?" Heavy asked, already standing up and equipping his weapons. "Apparently, three of our own including cow" Maximus rose and eyebrow. 'Cow?' he thought to himself. Tilli had caught his curiosity and whispered "That's the druids name mon" Maximus nodded solemnly and gave his attention back to the shaman. "Went material hunting out by the scarlet monastery and-"He was interrupted by Lia "got uh, captured? Yes?" Anomally nodded his expression like stone. The rest of the group knew what this meant "A rescue mission!" Tilli shouted and faded into the shadows, crouching as she went, heading to the door and out to the portal. "We have too many" Avia sighed, rubbing her temples, looking around. Anomally looked over at Fora and Cow "Doesn't look like they are going anywhere" Heavy nodded and began heading to the door as well to join Tilli, when he put his hand on Maximus's shoulder. "Can you tank?" He asked. Maximus looked at him and shook his head no, slowly. "No, I don't have the right gear for it" Heavy sighed and hung his head. "Then I guess I ha-"His words were cut off by the rouge, jumping onto the table out of thin air. "I CAN DO IT MON!" Heavy looked up at her and glared, the rage filling behind his eyes, like he was about to cut off her head. This however didn't phase the rouge one bit and she winked at the warrior, fading out once more. Anomally chuckled lightly "So I guess I'm healing, Avia?" The death knight nodded. "I'll stay behind and watch her" Lia spoke up, pointing to Fora "She will need help moving Cow" The group nodded and headed toward the portal. Heavy shaking Maximus firmly "Comon, time to jump back in." The young warrior grunted and Heavy chuckled. "You'll get used to it, common." With that, they had all headed into the portal and out to the scarlet monastery.

"NOW!" Yelled Heavy as the group plundered into the white portal, taking them to another dimension where the monastery was built. Going in like a freight train, the warrior had more rage then he could use, smashing heads with axes and crushing bones into walls. Avia not far behind him, commanding her ghoul pet to feast on the flesh of the living. The humans donned in scarlet fought back like mad. Gallants and Adepts dove into Heavy and Avia's quake. Their swords swinging through the air at great speeds, hitting the metal on their opponent's bodies, not even leaving a scratch. Their eyes went buggy as the last seconds of their lives went by in a scarlet fashion. Maximus grinned, what an ironic way to go out. "Careful mon" Tilli whispered, her form wasn't present but Maximus could feel her presence. One of the stragglers hid against the wall behind them as the group entered the court yard and jumped to get the attack on the backside of Heavy. But the body hit the floor in no time flat, its throat was slashed open and cut out, the rouge stood above it, organ in hand. She shook her head "No mon, nobody will be getting da jump round here!" She threw the throat across the room and faded again. Maximus had gained his confidence. Held his breath, and took the plunge into battle.

"Why did they go off on their own, I wonder?" Fora asked Lia, who was sitting right next to her. Lia sighed "I don't understand it either, but I'm sure they knew what they were doing." Fora raised a brow "If that was so, there wouldn't be a wounded Cow on my lap." She grunted and poked at his chest. The Tauren twitched under her touch and she looked to Lia. "Let's be real though, you have to have a full team for something like that! There were three of them." Lia just shrugged. "I uh do not know. Perhaps they thought they could do it?" All of a sudden, cow started coughing and Fora jumped at his sudden movement. "Cow!" She yelped and hugged his head gently. The Tauren began to sit up "Slowwwllyyy" Fora warned and the Tauren nodded, propping himself up with his arms. "It wasn't…something…we expected…to do" Fora tilted her head "What do you mean?" She asked, a worried tone carried in her voice. She knew what this must have meant, that it wasn't just blind stupidity. She's seen some crazy things but if it was the people she had in mind, this wasn't just a rescue mission. "Who Cow, who?" Lia asked and they both had leaned in to hear Cow's story...

"What are we waiting for?" Maximus asked, too pumped from smashing skulls to just stop. Too excited by his bloodlust. Too tense to relax for a moment. Anomally spoke "I need to replenish my mana." He was calm and sat in a corner, his back propped up against the wall, drinking his tea. Avia nodded "He looses Mana, we die." Maximus growled "I know what mana does" He stared at Avia, who held up her hands. "Alright, alright." She walked away from the group for a moment, scouting ahead with the rouge at her side. Heavy looked at Maximus "You'll have to get used to her, she's a pain in the ass normally but it's worse if you piss her off." Maximus shook his head and ran his fingers through his shaggy locks. 'Pain in the ass' he thought what an understatement. If her teammate was saying it, it means he's not the only one thinking it. Still, she must have SOME use if she's still here. Anomally stood up and walked past the two warriors and began to head towards the girls. Heavy followed and Maximus shortly after. "Into the fray we go" Avia mumbled, her eyes glowing bright like blue fire as she and Heavy charged into the next room, she took the left side and heavy the right knocking them off balance while Tilli appeared and ran her daggers through the soft flesh of the humans. Ripping the jagged edges clean out of their bodies, like cutting butter, blood splattered across the walls in angular patterns. Tilli nodded, pleased with herself. "That's a nice mural you got there Till" Anomally commented, and the rouge just laughed as they moved on.

"WHAT?!" Fora screamed, now standing up, her body tensed and froze. Lia looked from Cow to the Priest like her was missing something, completely confused. "Hold on hold on…So you mean to tell us" Cow nodded solemnly while sipping on tea that Fora had brought him for the headache he had received after hitting the floor. "We caught him doing it, and just bolted after him." Fora sighed and threw her hands up "This is perfect!" She began to walk back and forth "Relax Fora, you are going to make ruts" Lia spoke; she glared at the undead "How can you be so calm? We have to go!" Lia shook his head "The rules-"But Fora cut him off "FUCK, the rules." She walked over to the white wolf, petted its head softly before taking her kitten from its tail. The cat staring up with big eyes at her owner, purring. Her big paws kneading softly on the Priests robe. She calmed down, petting her companion softly. She cleared her throat and spoke calmly. "I am going to get them before it's too late, are you coming with me Lia?" She asked. The undead nodded "You can't go by yourself" Fora went to protest but stopped herself. She knew he was right. Her armor was barely armor at all. Rather enchanted clothes that offered little to no protection. "Well then, we are wasting time talking about it" And with that, she ran out of the inn, Lia in tow.

"Wha- But" Avia stuttered, and pointed to a battered Tauren at the end of the hall. For the life of her, she couldn't remember his name; she had only met him once, but her bore the symbol of their guild on his chest. Anomally threw him a healing spell as the rest of the group rushed over. "Are you ok?" Heavy asked, poking the Tauren gently with the hilt of his axe. The Tauren nodded "Yeah, we were just going through the motions here when we were ambushed by alliance" He spoke, holding his side. He hid it from view but it looked like he had hurt it somehow. "Alliance?" Anomally questioned, his head tilted slightly. The Tauren nodded "Yes, they knocked me out, left me here and ran after the others." He spoke. Avia was wary, this made no sense at all, and it wasn't likely for the alliance to kill other humans unless they wanted something from them. It's how they worked. Plus the rules would never allow…She turned to look at her teammates, who held the same confused and wary expression as she did. What was going on here? "Why are you guys here?" The Tauren asked and Avia went to speak but Anomally spoke first. "Normal run through, figured we'd show the new guy how things work." The Tauren looked at Maximus who looked back. To the Tauren, he looked like your everyday blood elf warrior. He sighed and grunted as he stood up. "Its best we go see if the others are alive." He spoke grimly and began to hobble along. Heavy put and arm around him and helped him move. "Avia" He spoke, but the woman was already changing. An icy visage covered her body and the armor she wore bean to change into a darker color, rimmed in a copper color. Frost, emanated from her entire being and you could see the mist coming off her feet. She ran in front of the whole group, throwing her hands up in front of her. A cold gust of icy air, shot from her fingertips and blasted the targets in front of her, enough so they had focused on her, and never saw the young warrior coming. In one mighty swing. His axe cleaved off the heads of a few scarlet's, the other gliding right down the middle of its body from his head. The Warrior whipped the blood off his helmet and continued to move behind the death knight when suddenly she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "What the he-"But Maximus froze as well. Entering the last room, the Arcanist Doan's body lay face down on the floor, his right arm seemingly ripped from his body, now clenched in the jaw of a dying wolf, which lay only feet away from its owner who was rooted into the ground. "Pan!" The Death knight yelled and ran over to the hunter, who stood sobbing in the middle of the room. "NO!" She screamed and pointed to Heavy and the Tauren. "RUN!" She yelled and drew her arms up with her bow but quickly dropped it, her arm dangling, useless.

Popped out of its socket. "GO!" Yelled another voice. All limbs rooted to the wall, armor slashed a ripped open all over the place, the metal bent into the gashes that oozed the life from the blood elf. "Z…" Anomally spoke. "He'll get you too!" Pant spoke quietly through her sobs. Avia growled "What the hell is going on?!" The Tauren began to laugh, hysterically. "You're all fools…" And with that, he threw out his arms in front of him, rooting everyone to the ground and pulling out of the iron grasp of Heavy, who reached for his gun but was blown out of his hands buy a spell of wrath. "What the hell!?" Maximus yelled and wretched his body around, trying to break free of the roots. "We caught him, stealing from the bank." The hunter spoke soft, still reaching desperately for her animal. Avia frowned, poor thing... "We ran after him, chased him here, but he had the upper hand." She coughed, covering her mouth and pulling it away, blood dripping from her fingers. "So many buffs…" She mumbled weakly, her knees shaking. Heavy, now furious gave a battle cry and tried with all his might to lift his legs from their restraints. Anomally, now fiddling with his fingers, trying to get a spark going but his mana was gone. The Druid smirked at his work. "Hang in there guys" Avia spoke, looking frantically from Pan to Z, who looked just about gone. "Why fill their heart with doom? There about gone, and so am I" The druid turned, clutching his side.

*GACK!* a loud, gargling sound filled the room, followed by the thud of the tauren's body hitting the floor. The sound, of metal ripping through leather filled the air. "NOONE! GETS THE JUMP WHILE IM AROUND!" Tilli screamed and flipped the body of the druid to face the ceiling, the light leaving its eyes. She leaned down, close to his ear and whispered "No one" and plunged her dagger deep into his chest, her grunted and his last remaining breaths filled the air as he slipped through the cracks. Tilli looked up just as the roots began to disappear back into the earth. The paladin on the wall began to fall forward, his body fragile and exposed. Heavy learched forward, ripping out of his vines and caught him, just before he hit the ground. "Z!" Anomally yelled and began to focus heals "Don't die on me man, we need you" Pan fell over, having only being inches from the ground in the first place, she pulled herself over to the dying wolf and put its head on her lap. She stared, sadly at it, tears streaming down her grime stained face. "Nooo, no I said play dead, not die" She whispered and held the animal close as best she could with the one functioning arm. Avia knelt beside Pan, a hand gently on her back. She bit her lip and looked behind her; Anom's focus had to be on Z, if he tried to save them both, there's a good chance he'd lose them. Avia sighed "He'll be somewhere nicer soon" Avia whispered to Pan, and let the hunter lean on her. Maximus sat down on the ground, staring at it all. What could he do? He was helpless in this situation….is this was being a hero is about? All this sadness and death. "Well, it's a good thing I'm here then!" Fora spoke, standing in the doorway, was Lia and Fora. Both were covered in blood but they were both stable. Fora ran to Avia and Pan. The kitten on her shoulder, hopped off and began to rub against the wolfs body. "Easy boy" Fora whispered, her hand igniting in a soft, white flame. She rest them on his body, just as he closed his eyes, a Guardian appeared behind the animal. It was a saint like creature, colored in blue and white. Fora looked up at it, and the guardian nodded, white light bursting from its chest as it disappeared, and fell into the body of the animal, who took a deep breath. Fora grinned "Good baby, now. Lie still" She spoke quietly and continued her work.

The kitten walked over to the wolfs face, who stared at it with content eyes. If this had been any other situation, the wolf might have tried to chase the cat, but this was not the case. She stared at him, with her big golden eyes and put a paw on his nose, as if trying to help Fora, who giggled at the animals antics. Anomally sighed, drinking Mana potions wasn't enough. Suddenly, he felt recharged; looking behind him was Lia, as a mage, casting evocation. "Thought you might need this" He nodded, and offered a hand with healing Z, who was in and out. "Comon man…" Heavy growled, angry at the druid, wounded by the spikey briars. Maximus stood up, he pulled out a rolled up bunch of cloth and handed it to Heavy. "It's not the highest grade, but it's a temporary fix" He spoke, Heavy nodded appreciatively. Pan had passed out from exhaustion in Avia's arms only seconds before her precious pet was saved. "How did you guys even get here?" Avia asked Fora, who had her attention on Pans shoulder now. Bones snapping and sinew retracting could be heard as she relocated the arm.

"The rules-"Avia kept going on but Fora stopped her. "Honey, if I lived by the rules, I wouldn't be living now would I?" She grinned a waited for her response, but all Avia did was laugh lightly. Fora knew what would come if they got caught, she'd deal with it later. Her eyes traveled to Tilli, who looked perfectly fine, and having a blast dissecting the organs out of the druid's chest. "Hey, I thought Voo-doo was illegal?" Avia joked, but Tilli paid no mind. "Hey" Fora spoke softly, putting a hand on Maximus's shoulder, which made him jump. Fora giggled lightly "Are you ok?" He nodded "Yea, just a little shaken" His voice was very quiet. Fora stood in front of him, inspecting. "Hmm….your armor seems a little torn" She spoke just as soft. "And..." She then looked at his face and sighed "Stand still." She whispered and he stiffened Fora sighed "I'm not going to hit you" She laughed lightly and put a hand on his cheek, brushing away his hair until she found the small gash on his skull. Her hand flashed a bright light for only a second. Maximus winced and Fora smiled kindly "You'll get used to it" She spoke and blinked slowly for a few moments before removing her hand and going over to help with Z. Maximus rubbed his forehead and sighed. What a distracting woman...


End file.
